The Fallen
by MD Goth
Summary: AU. The lines between good and evil have become blurred, the truth is just as difficult to see. The weapon that will decide the outcome of the war that threatens to come has to decide which side she will align herself with. The Pride or The Fallen?
1. Prologue

**An: Another story I've been with, I might continue it if enough people like it, again I'm trying something new with this fic and I still don't have all the bugs worked out of it yet. Anyway this is only the prologue and some of the characters are a bit out of character but they're children it can be excused I suppose... anyway this chapter is merely snapshots of the past...and the story is AU**

* * *

A young King Oritel held his daughter up, showing her the urban area, "The Pride has finally triumphed and we have cast out the darkness, and one day this will all be yours." Bloom giggled at her father, who smiled back at her, "It will be your job to protect the people from the darkness, which is why the dragonfire was bestowed to you." Oritel looked at his queen who now entered the room, a distressed look placed on her face. "What is it?"

Miriam looked at Bloom, "My sister has just delivered, and the baby,"

"What's wrong with the baby?" Oritel asked as he walked over to her.

"Her eyes, her eyes she might be the one Oritel," Miriam said.

Oritel gave a sigh of relief, "All because her eyes are different doesn't make her one of them, and if she is one of them it is up to us to make she doesn't stray off the path of light, we could be the very ones who turn her evil."

"If it were only the eyes then it would be fine, the baby didn't cry, I have never seen such a solemn face on a child. The girl has been touched by darkness, we should get rid of her before she grows to strong."

"And if she survives? We could be the ones who push her to the other side, think Miriam give the child a chance. And you know you know we can't just kill an heir to the throne. What did they decide to the name the girl anyway?"

"Jade-Senka Caron Veil Isolde Anima Oriana, Princess of Canzomar."

Oritel frowned, "Even her parents?"

"No my sister is depressed that she gave birth to a marked, her father like you doesn't care, he was slightly disappointed that it wasn't a boy though. From what my sister tells me the only time the girl even smiles is when her father is holding her."

"He's smarter than I give him credit for, and maybe the baby is onto something, you know as well as I do that the dark is weak at this moment of time but if we give them a chance to take the girls heart then we are pretty much giving them what they want, even if you dislike the girl you will treat her as if she is Bloom." Oritel ordered, as he brushed past his wife, Bloom was now crying, scared from the yelling.

* * *

"I told you that Baltor would fail, a weapon is useless if you don't know how to use it right, and now because of your reckless judgment our forces have been decimated, it will take years before we will ever pose a threat to The Pride," a witch shouted at the

"I hear that the Pride is going to start hunting us down, if this is true then we will die out," another witch shouted.

"You three lead us to our destruction," another voice was heard.

Esmeralda sighed and looked at her sisters, "You fools, if we hadn't fought back we would have been wiped out anyway, a few months ago you weren't complaining you always knew this could be a possibility. Besides Anwyn had an interesting vision, a child has been born, who could spell the destruction for the Pride…" Esmeralda looked down at her 3 year old daughter, who pulled on her pant leg.

"Mommy, what's comes after the pride?" A small Icy asked.

Esmeralda a smiled, "Why the fall of course," she turned back to the crowd, "My dear acolyte, we will be the Fall of the Pride, because the proud must always fall, shouldn't they. This girl coupled with Baltor will spell the end of the _Pride_," she spat as if she had a nasty taste on her tongue, "But until then we must survive so we can all witness the death of this abomination."

* * *

"Bloom your cousin is weird," a young Princess of Solaria said looking over at Jade who was sucking her thumb and watching the butterflies fly around the garden as she tossed a ball to Bloom. "Can she even speak?"

Bloom turned to Jade, who finally gazed in their direction, "She can talk she just chooses not to, I don't think my mommy likes her, she always says that Jade is evil."

"But what about her eyes? My daddy says that she has to be one of them," Tecna said.

Bloom shrugged, "My daddy says that Jade is just shy," she said.

"Shy more like she's a freak," Stella whispered, as Jade tried to catch a butterfly with her free arm.

"My mommy says that you should never call someone a freak," Flora reprimanded them.

"But Flora even you have to believe that she's weird," Musa said throwing the ball to hard as it whizzed towards Jade's feet.

Jade looked down and got of her bench and removed her finger from her mouth and bent to pick the ball up, not noticing that Layla had rushed up to her friends and had began babbling to them incoherently as Jade toddled towards them with the ball in her outstretched hands.

Stella turned to Jade first, a small sneer on her lips, "We don't want to play ball anymore freak," she said knocking the ball out of Jade's hand.

"Yeah," Tecna chimed in, "We're going to go play at the pond," Tecna said.

Jade brightened slightly at the mention of the pond, her daddy took her their sometimes, it was interesting to watch the fishies. "Bwoom can I go pwease?" she asked her cousin.

Stella shook her head at Bloom, "No you just stay here its to dangerous for a baby," Bloom said.

"Oh," Jade said in a dejected voice. "I'll be good."

"You heard her no freaks around," Stella said pulling Bloom away from her cousin.

"Yeah, no freaks allowed," Tecna jeered right along with Stella.

Bloom glanced at her friends, even Flora was making fun of her cousin, "I really don't want to play with a freak Jade, so can you please go away?"

Jade blinked as she watched the older faeries heading towards the pool, and picked up the ball and headed towards a nearest wall where she sat down facing the wall. She let the ball roll until it hit the wall and returned to her. She did this for nearly an hour to her father and uncle came to check on the children.

"Jade where are the others?" Oritel asked.

Jade looked up at him, "They went to the pond," she said with a shrug, as she continued playing with the ball.

"And you didn't want to go? But I thought you liked the pond?" her father asked.

"Bwoom said no," another shrug came from Jade.

Oritel glanced at Jade's father, an apologetic look on his face, "I'm sorry Miguel…" he began.

Miguel shot him a grin, "She's younger than them, of course they're going to exclude her at times, they'll grow out of it."

Oritel gave him a grateful smile, as he picked up Jade and began to tickle her causing her to giggle, before he put her back down.

Jade picked up the ball and held it out to her father, "Daddy what's a fweak?" Jade asked and Miguel finally frowned as did Oritel.

"Who told you that word?" Miguel demanded, and Jade shrugged.

* * *

Bloom watched a few students beat her cousin, who didn't yell out in pain or scream nor did she shed a tear. She still hadn't received her magic abilities, or if she had she hadn't shown them to anyone, which was one of the reasons she was in this situation, the other reason was her eyes. Bloom glanced away as a crunch was heard, and blood spurted from Jade's nose. The group surrounding her soon dispersed leaving Jade to attempt to pick herself up, amid the bruises and blood. "Dad's going to kill me," she whispered mostly to herself as she winced in pain as she sat up.

"Then why don't you fight back freak?" Bloom asked offering Jade her hand. Jade ignored it and forced herself into a sitting position. Jade shrugged, it would be pointless to head to the nurse, the women hated her with a passion as did most of the populous. "You're only embarrassing me, how can someone who's related to me be so weak, our family line was filled with heroes." Jade picked up her smashed sunglasses and sighed, it was the 14th one this month and it was only the fifth. "Here, my dad makes sure I always have extras," Bloom said handing Jade a pair. "You need to stand up for yourself more, maybe then you wouldn't be getting a beat down every day. We're supposed to be strong so that we can defend the Pride from the darkness, if you can't do your part my mom says you'll be replaced. Do you even have powers?"

Jade turned to Bloom and shot her a look, "Fine then don't answer me but this probably why many people thin k you're one of them. You don't speak, and your eyes are really creepy. I'm only trying to help you cousin," she shouted at Jade who had taken off.

Jade kicked the rock in front of her, and it bounced until it hit someone shoes, Jade sighed and looked up at the three girls, who were obviously older than her. She hoped that she wouldn't be in anymore pain tonight, it was difficult to walk as it was. "Sorry," she muttered as she tried to pass them.

"Where do you think your going?" The one in the middle asked as she grabbed Jade's arm causing her to wince.

"Hmm look at those glasses maybe she thinks she's so cool," the one her left side sneered, as she pulled the glasses off her, and Jade immediately closed her eyes. "Look at those bruises, what the fuck happened to you?"

"I said I was sorry," Jade muttered, as she flicked one of her eyes open hoping to surprise them with her eyes.

"The stupid faeries were beating up one of their own I see," the girl on the right side said reaching down and touching the cut on Jade's forehead. Jade flinched, as she felt the magic from the female's fingertips slow the blood down.

"_And they say that we're evil?"_ Darcy sent to her sisters, "What's your name?"

Jade looked away they were being somewhat nice to her, "Jade, my name's Jade."

"Don't you have any friends that could at least help you home? You're bleeding all over the place," Icy said. Jade shook her head, and tried to pull away.

"We can't just leave her here, she's one of us isn't she a pariah simply because she is not like the rest. Misunderstood just like the darkness," Stormy said only to be shot a glare from Darcy telling her to shut-up.

"The darkness," Jade repeated, "Who are you?"

Icy sighed, what a bother, "That's Darcy, I'm Icy, that's Stormy and we're late for our magic training, if you'll excuse us," she said briskly hoping to avoid a situation.

Jade watched them go for a little while, "Can I come?" she asked.

Icy shrugged, "Do whatever you want twerp," the seven year old gave a rare smile and ran to catch up with them.

* * *

Bloom watched the boy being taken out of the room, and stared at her cousin, who was staring at her hands, Bloom could only pray that boy wouldn't die. She knew it had been an accident, and that the boy deserved it but still.

"Miguel we have to bind her powers," Bloom heard her mother whisper to Jade's dad.

"She lost control, what happens if she loses control again, at least we know now that her powers are light based," Jade's mom said. "Besides what if she loses control while playing with her brother, would you like to lose a son?"

Miguel sighed and picked up his eight year old daughter, "We really have no choice then, her powers are dangerous and she does display an immediate lack of control. She can become a specialist I suppose, which wouldn't be that bad."

Bloom watched as they led her cousin away.

* * *

Esmeralda looked at Jade and frowned in distaste the stupid little faerie had followed Icy home. Icy's pity for the brat had made her soft, though even Esmeralda felt sorry for her it would be horrible to lose their magic, "Pass me that can brat," she ordered knowing full well that it was to high for the faerie to reach.

Jade looked at the can on the top shelf and raised her hand as a shadowy tendril appeared and wrapped around the can as Jade pulled it down, catching it and handing to an awestruck Esmeralda, and smiled at Icy as she entered the room.

Icy looked at her mother who was laughing to herself, "The one who will help us win power is one of them, not only that she is the offspring of one of those pathetic Pride, the irony of this all. I'm sure they worked so hard on trying to keep her good as well, those fools have just sealed their fate."

Icy gave a smile to Jade, "I suppose I can teach you how to use your powers, as long as you promise me that you'll never use them in public until you finish your training, would you like that twerp?"

Jade gave her a toothy grin, "I'll do my best."

"Good now go home Jade, your parents are probably worried, I'll start training you tomorrow," Icy said shooting Jade a smile. Jade nodded and skipped out of the room.

"They bound her powers over light but they didn't realize that she had powers over darkness as well so they only said half the spell," Esmeralda mused.

"Which means that the darkness is enticing her heart, the Faeries are doing our job for us, the more the girl is ostracized the more she comes over to our side, but even still we should at least mentor her in the dark arts so she can be ready," Icy said with a chilling smile.


	2. Chapter 1

**An: Another chapter... I really only plan to do three unless I hear more feedback, anyway R&R **

* * *

_Shadow's keep your secrets._

_When you die your shadow is still here,_

_And your secrets are free for the picking._

* * *

"Religious fanatics," Sky said as he looked at the gruesome sigh in front of him. Five people were hung in front of him, the whip marks and burns were evident.

Timmy pulled up the sleeve on one of the victims, 'Well at least they did our job for us, they were all branded, with the seal of The Pride."

"Our job isn't to kill these people, we just take them in to make sure that they haven't been plotting against The Pride," Helia pointed out.

Brandon shrugged, "When we do take them in do they ever come back? Of course not we're just slowing killing them off until only the light remains."

"Then the realms can finally be at peace," Riven finished for him.

"After all the trouble they caused they deserved over 100 000 people dead, because they wanted to take control," Brandon said.

Sky glanced at his watch, "She's 45 minutes late, again do you think she's even going to show up?"

"Jade always shows up, eventually. Isn't that right Jade?" Riven said turning to where Jade was sitting in a nearby tree.

Jade glanced up from where she was staring at the ground and shrugged, the sunglasses hiding her odd eyes from the world. "The case is straight forward we pursue these fanatics until they stop, they used forbidden magic to kill these people."

"How do you know? They might not have used magic at all to kill these people," Brandon protested.

Jade shot him a condescending look as she jumped down, "Those whip marks are not normal lashes, they were made with some sort of energy or electrical field, either they got this off the black market, which is full with the Fallen, or they made this themselves."

"The second one is more probable, but it would be impossible detecting them now," Timmy conceded, "We should file a report to watch out for these people back at base."

"He's right, these people are extremely good the place is completely clean no clues nothing," Sky said.

"So we call the coroners to take care of these people and write a report?" Brandon said asking about their game plan.

"Who's going to write the report this time? Sky made me write it last time, and I refuse to write it again."

"I'll write it," Timmy offered.

"Either way it can wait until after lunch, we promised we'd meet the girls remember?" Brandon put in.

"Doesn't really matter anyway they were just the stupider members of the darkness to get caught," Riven said, "If those fanatics hadn't got to them we would have and the end result would have been the same."

There was a chorus of agreement around the group, as they began to leave, Sky stopped and turned to Jade who was still standing their looking at the bodies, "Hey Jade you coming?"

Jade shook her head, "I'll just do a quick sweep I might find something," she said. The guys were slightly nicer to her than the general population so Jade didn't mind going out with them every now and again, just as long as it was just guys, she avoided spending time with her cousin and her friends at all costs.

Sky shrugged and walked off, he barely noticed her eyes most of the time because Jade kept a pair of dark shades on at all times, so he treated her as if she was a regular human being. He hadn't even known until Stella had removed her glasses in public. All he knew was that she was one of the best snipers he had ever seen, and he had seen plenty being a Prince.

They had met at Red Fountain while they had been choosing weapons, while most of the general students were trying out the swords Jade had picked out a sniper rifle within seconds. Sky had asked her about it, he hadn't heard of a female sniper before, actually there weren't many girls at Red Fountain, and she looked at him taking the rifle and pointing it at a small bird in a tree nearly 40 meters away and pulled the trigger. Sky remembered watching the bird fall to the ground dead, _"It's the most impersonal weapon that I can get,"_ she had said as she walked away. She hadn't even looked at the bird she had just taken the shot. She was right the person who could pull the trigger faster usually won, whereas in a duel, which could last for hours, it took both skill and a tiny bit of skill and luck to win.

Sky looked back at Jade who was now talking on her cellphone, she was already calling the coroners, he decided to leave it alone, and he couldn't fix a broken family if the two combatants weren't willing to sit in the same room.

* * *

_Icy they struck again, five people dead, they died the same way as the others.' _Jade said gazing at the corpses and placing her hand on the wrist of one of them.

'_Where are the idiots?'_ Icy said referring to her teammates.

'_Out for lunch, they won't be back. I'm supposed to be calling the coroners to take the bodies away. The bodies are still fresh, I could probably use that spell your mother taught me to locate the murderers.'_

Icy paused on the other side of the line, _'Wait until we arrive, we're doing the translocation spell as we speak, we'll be there in a few seconds._' Icy dropped the phone and looked at her cousins, Darcy and Stormy. "Well it seems as if the twerp has caught on to the scent of our killers, she's itching to try that new spell my mother taught her."

"Her little teammates?" Darcy asked.

"Left to go to lunch," Icy replied.

"Good we can continue to feed her that its truly the Pride that is evil," Stormy said.

"We aren't feeding her anything, we're just opening her eyes, The Pride _is _evil," Darcy corrected her.

"Lets go ladies, we can't keep the twerp waiting," Icy said as she snapped her fingers as they disappeared and reappeared beside Jade.

Icy turned to the bodies and winced, "They will be honored for their sacrifice," she said solemnly.

"Can I do the spell now?" Jade asked looking at her mentors an eagerness evident in her voice.

Icy shrugged, "Go ahead, the faster we find them the quicker we can kill them."

Jade nodded and transformed into her winx form she could do the spell without being in her winx form, but Icy rarely gave her so much freedom, and she hadn't specified.

Jade's winx form was a black halter top which revealed her two tattoos, and a mini skirt which was also black. Jade also wore two gloves, in which only two fingers were uncovered; the middle and ring finger, her knee-high boots had a streak of gold running down the sides.

"Hurry up," Icy snapped and Jade shot her one of her rare grins as she took a seat in a cross legged position, near the bodies and touched the ground where their shadows were, Jade murmured a few words under her breath and the five shadows separated from the circular blob, and stood up as if they were regular people. Jade's eyes had begun to glow black as the spell completed.

"Ask them where they went," Stormy ordered, but Jade ignored her.

"She can't hear you, her minds on a different plane of reality right now," Darcy said.

The shadow's suddenly disappeared and there was absolute silence for a minute before Jade broke the spell off, "Found them, they're in the old abandoned factory with three members of the Fallen, possibly children," Jade said getting up as the shadows returned to the circular blob underneath the dead bodies.

"And to think the specialists who pride themselves on being the **_good guys_** went to go have lunch, they brag about how they do justice in the world while such injustices done to our kind. Look at you, they treated you differently simply because of your eyes. Your own mother hates your guts, your father thinks that spoiling you is really love, your brothers pretend they don't know you, and yet you still pretend that they are right. A war is brewing again, and it's about time you chose whose side you'll be on, because you can't stand on the line like you've been doing now. Now lets go I want to personally see these people die for their crimes, Jade do the translocation spell if you please," Icy said.

Jade clapped her hands together and the group disappeared, and reappeared in the abandoned factory. "There only children," Jade said in a strained whisper not seeing the small smile on Icy's face, the idiots were making this too easy. They were only children of three or four, quite possibly the offspring of the group that had been hung on the tree in the park

"Then save them, they're children they don't deserve this. Kill them, they don't deserve to live for their crimes, its retribution they can't be saved. Don't let them fool you Jade not everyone can be saved," Darcy whispered into her ear.

Jade gazed at the scene below her and closed her eyes as she tried to block out the child's screaming as the men whipped him. They were right, but then again they were always right.

* * *

Sky groaned as his cell phone went off, as everyone at the table looked at him, he glanced at his caller ID, Jade. _'What do you want Jade, you just ruined a perfectly good moment.'_

"Jade," Stella hissed, "She's always ruining things, tell her to go away," she told Sky who ignored her.

'_If you weren't having sex then I'm not sorry, the fanatics have been found, it looks like The Fallen have gotten to them first, the place is littered with bodies, no survivors, it looks like they've been wiped out.' _

'_Cause of death?' _

'_Broken necks and some of them have been frozen solid, I've already called the main department they'll be taking care of this one, I just thought I ought to let you know,' _Jade said looking around her. She had lost control again and let her anger blind her, and they had been at the receiving end of it, but Darcy was right, even if Jade did end up taking them in they never would have changed. They would only have been given a chance to join the special police force.

'_Are you okay though? Did you see any of them?' _

'_Who The fallen, no…I'm only assuming it's them because I think they're the only group that would benefit from their death.' _

'_Good job Jade you want us to come over?' _

'_Don't give them a reason to hate me more, finish your dates I'll be fine if they come back,' _Jade said as she snapped the phone shut, and turned to the Trix, "You might want to leave now Sky might decide to come anyway, and I've already called the main department so please go, I'll see you tomorrow."

Icy frowned slightly, "Drop your winx twerp, you never rush us out of here what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just Sky might translocate here and I'm still not ready and I still need to get home tonight it's the twins birthday and I haven't gotten them their gift yet," Jade said shaking her head in a nervous way, as she dropped back to her regular clothes.

"Whatever we must begin getting ready for the upcoming war, ladies." With a snap of her fingers the three were gone leaving Jade alone in a room filled with corpses. Stormy had already translocated the children to a safe spot. Jade sighed Icy was right, which for her was a fact of life. She did only have one choice, and she still didn't know why she whose side she'd stand on.

* * *

"Oh my god, they did all this?" Jade wheeled around and nearly slipped on the blood that had accumulated around her feet, a pistol at the ready.

Upon seeing who it was Jade holstered the gun, she was right Sky had translocated to the factory. "That must have been a really boring date," she commented to herself.

"Did you call the religious leaders?" Bloom asked knowing fully well that Jade hadn't.

"No your God frightens me so I refuse, you guys can do it I'm going home," Jade said bluntly brushing past her cousin, and leaving them in the factory.

"See I told you that Jade's one of them, she refuses to worship any of the Gods."

"Jade's a sociopath, she has little if any empathy for others, at least that's what the rumors say."

"See she's a menace to society, she's even killed people before hasn't she? After all her mental state can be called into question." Tecna pointed out.

Riven rolled his eyes, it wasn't a surprise that Jade refused to be in the same room with them for more than 5 seconds. "She's saved our lives on more than one occasion. And all snipers have to learn how to detach their emotions," Riven snapped at them.

"And if she goes rogue?" Musa asked her boyfriend.

"Jade won't she's a proud member of the Pride," Helia jumped in.

_«But could you blame her if she switched sides? » _Sky thought bitterly, as he smiled at Bloom.

Bloom shivered slightly, she didn't hate her cousin as many people believed. Like Jade herself she was indifferent to her actions, as long as they didn't effect her, but her dreams lately…it was if she could see into the future. Maybe she could see into the future, it was possible after all even she had powers that were hidden from most of the world.


	3. Chapter 2

_Crystalline tears_

_Mixed with the rain_

_Try and hide your pain_

Bloom looked at her cousins and smiled at them as they ripped open her present. They had been born eight years after Jade had been born, which gave many people a new hope for the future. No one wanted a powerless Queen on the throne to one of the seven major realms. Both boys were magic users, which is what the people wanted. The only problem was, by law Jade inherited the crown, and though Jade showed no interest in politics she had made clear she didn't plan to annex her birthright. Even her father had urged her to give up her right.

"Cool new training swords," one of the twins said as he pulled out another training sword, he glanced at his twin, who had begun to thank his cousin.

"Really it was no trouble at all, Tam and Cam. It was Sky's idea really," Bloom said with a smile.

Tam glanced at his twin and crinkled his nose slightly, he should have known, it looked as if nearly had thought that they needed more practice swords since all of theirs seemed to break easily. Tam glanced around the room hoping that he could spot his sister. She still hadn't arrived yet, but then again she avoided these royal functions like plagues, he could see why they were quite boring and long and full of people that they didn't know.

"Bloom have you seen our dear sister?" Cam asked.

A brief frown graced Bloom's face and she shook her head, "Not since she left the factory this afternoon, she might have gone to her apartment."

Tam frowned slightly, but accepted that possibility, for all he knew Jade was probably still looking for their gifts.

"Uh..." all eyes traveled to the main announcer who was shifting nervously where he stood, "Presenting her Royal Highness, Jade-Senka Caron Veil Isolde Anima Oriana, Princess of Canzomar."

A murmur ran through the room as Jade entered the room, it was obvious to everyone she had been little skirmish. Her sleeves had been ripped revealing the numerous bruises and scrapes she had received. Jade held two boxes in her hand, her broken glasses held firmly in her other hand. With a slight grimace Jade began to limp down the long flight off stairs, dragging her left leg behind her, she practically tumbled off the final stair. Straightening herself out Jade limped to where her brothers stood, ignoring everyone's stares. Finally she reached the twins.

"Last pair," Jade lied, "Had to beat them of with a stick and possibly a rock," she said giving a strained smile, as the twins tore open there present, her eyes drifting over to where her parents and Bloom parents were sitting and rested there for a few seconds before Tam's excited yell ripped through the room.

"Motorized roller-blades, which can go 75 mph **_and _**you, got us the ones we can customize as well, so we can make it even faster. This is the coolest gift ever, thanks sis."

Cam reached to give her a hug, when Jade pulled away from him, she was injured after all. "Don't kill yourselves," she ordered causing them to frown.

"Shrew," Cam said before he and his twin left the room, a smile on their faces.

Bloom, felt a tap on her shoulder, "There's a meeting in the war room that you must attend, your highness," a servant whispered in her ear, Bloom nodded and quickly made her excuses.

Bloom looked at her parents and Jade's parents, who seemed tense, as they waited for Jade, "Mom...what's wrong, we haven't a family meeting like this since you bound Jade's powers."

Oritel glanced at his daughter debating whether he should tell her anything at all, she was old enough to deal with the situation however there was already animosity between the two, he opened his mouth to speak when outraged speaking was heard as the door slid open. Oritel grinned, as he watched Jade push the healer of her. The limp had disappeared as had the cuts, she still bore the bruises, but she didn't seem to be in pain. Jade took the seat farthest away from everyone else and looked at them with mild interest.

"Mother-figure, Father-figure," Jade said with the briefest of nods in each of there directions. "Miriam, Uncle Oritel, Miriam's spawn," another curt nod this time towards Bloom's family.

Oritel rolled his eyes, "You seem to have required body art since we last met," he said eyeing the tattoo on her arm with slight distaste.

Jade glanced at the cross which had tribal art drawn around it, she had designed it herself, and shrugged, "It was an interesting experience."

There was an uncomfortable silence, "What is this really about then? And who in the world attacked you?" Bloom exploded.

Jade glanced at Bloom, "My parents are trying to kill me, and they just hired one of the stupider hitman to kill me," Jade said in a bored tone. Jade glanced at her parents, "I put a bullet through his brain, the idiot nearly got me as well."

"How dare you put the blame on your parents, after all we've done for you..."

"You hate me mother-figure, you kicked me out onto the streets and froze most of my assets. Oh and who could forget you bound my powers," Jade said in a bored manner.

"Look at you, you're a member of The Pride. You should be holding more decorum." Miriam interjected. "You should at least try and act normal."

"I am being myself you just don't like it. And by normal Miriam, do you mean, do as my parents do?"

"Of course I do, your poor parents are the perfect example of members of The Pride."

"I suppose I could follow that logic, but it would be a waste to spend my money on _assassins_ when I could do the job perfectly the first time," Jade pointed out, and Oritel chuckled

"You little wench," Miguel snarled slamming his fist into the table. Oritel frowned slightly he was about to use his own magic, "How dare you threaten us, we've put up with you for years. I've gotten you everything you've ever asked for, and yet you still won't obey me," his hands had a raw ball of magic which was pointed at Jade.

Oritel was getting ready to shield Jade when a loud crack was heard, causing Miriam to scream in shock. A huge hole had appeared besides Miguel's head. Oritel glanced at Jade who had already cocked her pistol, and was ready for another shot.

"Sorry about that, that _bug_ was annoying me." Jade said with a shrug.

Bloom rolled hr eyes, on principal Jade wouldn't shoot her father. "Jade, stop it, your not going to kill your father. All your doing is putting holes in the walls. You couldn't you're to nice of a person."

Jade snorted, "Even you don't believe that. The only reason I haven't killed that man yet is simply because it would right me out of succession."

Oritel sighed, "Calm down Jade, you might do something you might regret. Miguel if you've gotten your bladder back, please sit down, this isn't about how the lot of you need therapy, this is about the return of Baltor." The group became quiet, and Oritel continued, "Recently three young witches have been attempting to break into the Omega planet, take a look," he said throwing down some pretty incriminating photos of Icy, Stormy and Darcy, as Jade grimaced inwardly.

All eyes shifted to Bloom who took in a sharp breath, she had seen these girls before, they were in her dreams.

"What's wrong Bloom, do you know their names? Have you seen them before anything," Miguel asked quickly.

"I've seen them in my dreams lately, and Jade was with them, and she was using dark magic," Jade stared at her cousin sharply, but her face was still neutral, as all eyes in the room turned to her.

"I've never seen these people in my life and I have no magic you bound it remember," Jade said before anyone could say anything.

Oritel stared at her, Jade was a master at masking her emotions, lying would be a breeze for her. "_**Veritas**"_ he said and Jade glanced at him not in the slightest amused.

"I've never seen these people in my life," Jade repeated and Oritel nodded before removing the spell.

"She's telling the truth, I've assigned both your teams to work together to bring these girls to justice, we fair they might be the new leaders of the darkness, you may go. You will have to prep your teams," Oritel said dismissing them, as he turned to the other adults.

Bloom sighed she could hear her father's thunderous voice in the hall, she looked at Jade who was making her way down the hallway and a wave a pity washed over her, "I'm sorry," she called out, and Jade stopped and turned to her.

"For what? I don't care what you saw in your dreams Bloom, they are _just_ dreams," Jade said with a shrug.

Bloom shook her head, "No I'm sorry about your parents, parent's should love their children unconditionally. They shouldn't try to destroy you simply because your eyes are different."

Jade shook her head, "I really don't need your pity, I ignore them for the most part and they try and kill me, so I kill their little assassin and go on with my own life."

"But what your father said it was inexcusable…I'm sorry for not always…I didn't know you had it this bad…" Bloom said trying to continue her apology.

Jade sneered, "It's a bit late for that now _cousin_, actually it is way too late for that. Whatever you did to me in the past is exactly that in the past. I couldn't care less for you and your friends."

"No man is an island Jade, you can't be all alone all the time, let me be your friend," Bloom protested.

"Despite what many people believe I do have friends Bloom, I don't need your friendship, and I don't want it. Now if you'll excuse me I do have to get to my apartment so I can get some decent sleep before my parents try and kill me again."

"You don't need to accept it now Jade, but I will always be there for you. Blood is after all thicker than water."

Jade stared at her disgust evident on her face, she wanted to say something but she chose not to and wheeled around and stomped out of the room.

Bloom sighed, she hadn't known Jade had it so tough, her own parents were trying to kill her, from what her parents had hinted there was more to Jade then she could imagine. She couldn't even imagine how it would feel to be hated simply because you were different. She couldn't imagine how alone Jade must have felt being all alone. But Jade didn't want their sympathy; she supposed it would only make her feel more alone.

Jade shivered in the cold rain, and smiled ruefully to herself, as she walked home. '_The strong only cry in the rain, where no one can see them.'_ Esmeralda's voice rang through her head as she walked through the slums of Canzomar, brushing by people. She didn't live in the slums but on the outskirts, in a small little apartment, it would be smaller if her parents had cut of all her assets.

Jade's eyes flicked to the Rats, a term given to people living in the slums, causing them to gasp in fear and scatter, muttering curses about devils and such. She ignored the men who were offering her money for her services, and continued to walk through the streets. Jade looked at these people with nothing but sympathy, most of them were lucky to be born, many of them didn't even live to see their twenty-first birthday.

Jade automatically whipped out her gun and had it pointed it out at a child's head as she felt her wallet being snatched. "Stupid bonemuck, give me back my wallet you idiot rat," she ordered. The gun was empty and she hoped the child wouldn't call her on her bluff. The child dropped the wallet and ran the other direction, and Jade sighed as she picked it up. Her parents needed to do something about all this poverty, people were generally forced to become rogues when they had no other choice. Jade glanced at a baker, who was baking even in the poor weather singing to herself.

At least he had reasons, to sings. Jade doubted if his parents had ever hired assassins to kill him. Jade continued to walk through the streets, she supposed she should call Icy but that could wait till tomorrow. Jade didn't even bother to look around as a black tendril extended from her hand and turned into a key, and she opened the door, and stepped in.

Jade's cell phone rang, and she looked at it with mild contempt, it was her parents. She didn't feel like talking to them at this moment in time…well she never really felt like talking to her parents.

Jade walked to her fridge and pulled out three bottles of wine, she looked at the three bottles and put one away, and walked to her run down couch, grabbing the cordless phone on her way.

'_You'll be glad to know your spell work, I passed a truth test today,' _Jade said opening the first bottle of wine.

'_Any particular reason why you were put under a truth spell?' _Icy asked from where she sat painting her nails.

'_Bloom has been having dreams, she sees me with you. And it's not as if you couldn't be more discreet, there are some pretty discriminating pictures of you trying to break into the Omega realm. Generally people try and break out not the other way around.' _Jade said taking a swig of the liquid.

Icy paused, _'You're drinking again aren't you? You know what that stuff does to you, put it down Jade.'_

'_Can't I'm celebrating, I generally celebrate when I find myself alive after getting attacked by a professional assassin,' _Jade said taking another gulp of the liquid. _'The poor bastard now has a bullet lodged up his brain. The rat nearly killed me to.' _

'_You survived, you're drinking, you're fine. Now you say they have pictures?'_

'_Yeah, we've been put on a shoot first ask questions later sort of thing going on. You've got Oritel spooked, he's increasing security ten-fold.'_

Icy smiled coldly on the other side of the line, _'Well this couldn't get any better. Listen up twerp, this is what we're going to do…' _

Sky knocked on the door to Jade's apartment, "Come out Jade we're on duty this morning, and you can't be late, the girls are going to be with us today. I know you're in there, if we have to break down the door then we will," he shouted ignoring the angry shouts coming from the other rooms.

"She's probably just getting ready Sky, calm down," Helia said patiently.

"You said that twenty minutes ago…" the door opened and Jade's face was seen, her eyes flashing in annoyance.

"Is the world on fire?"

"No."

"Is it the end of the realms?"

"No."

"Riots, murders?"

"No."

"Do I get to shoot someone?"

"Hopefully not…"

"Then I don't care," Jade said slamming the door in his face. "Go away I have a splitting headache, and you're disturbing the peace," she ordered, rubbing her head, and heading to her medicine cabinet and popping two pills on her mouth.

"Well that was a waste of time," Riven commented an amused smile on his face.

"So you'll catch up with us later?" Brandon asked hopefully.

Jade picked up the empty bottle opened the door and threw it at them, making them scatter, "If you don't leave me alone now I probably won't," Jade thundered. Shivering slightly as the effects of the drug, as the alcohol was wiped from her body, she slammed the door shut again.

"Let's just go before she throws bigger stuff at us, you know as well as I do Jade isn't a morning person," Timmy pointed out.

"And she's being forced to spend the day with the girls, that's got to be torture for her, she'll join use when she's ready," Helia said.

"Waste of a good twenty-five minutes, she's not even dressed yet. Obviously she went out and got her self drunk again, knowing her she'll probably be there waiting for us. And you know she hates people intruding on her life. Let's just go."

Sky sighed and followed his friends, glancing at the door one last time.

Jade stood allowing the cold water to rinse of the soap of her body, her eyes were closed, she was dreading today. Not for her sake, but for their sake, she couldn't care less what Icy did to Bloom and her friends, but she almost pitied what Darcy and Stormy had planned for the specialists. Jade grabbed a towel and her uniform and went to her room, allowing the shadowy tendrils to pick up guns.

She stopped briefly to pull open a drawer, again with the shadowy tendrils, and pulled out two pairs of sunglasses.

"So where's my cousin?" Bloom asked Sky from where she sat, picking at the breakfast that the boys had bought for them.

"Unfortunately we can't start until Jade arrives, it's obvious these girls live in the slums, they wouldn't be parading around in the higher levels," Tecna put in.

"Isn't that a surprise," Jade said pulling up a seat, "The princesses wanting to play with the Rats."

"Well from what I hear you play with the Rats all the time, it's hardly befitting of a princess. But then again you were only an accident," Stella said with a cruel smile.

Jade toyed with the idea of putting a gun through Stella's head but decided against it, mostly out of common sense. "Whatever, I do have places to be if you're going to insult me I can just leave, I have nothing to gain or loose from this. Unfortunately putting a bullet through your skull though amusing would have bothersome results, this is why I haven't done it yet."

"See that Brandon she's threatening me, I told you she's evil. Aren't you going to do anything about it?"

Brandon shot Jade a glare, and she shrugged it off, "She was only kidding Stella, right Jade?"

Jade ignored him, "Are we ready to go yet?"

"You wouldn't get up, we decided to have breakfast, and you're going to wait patiently for us to finish," Riven said in a snippy way.

Jade frowned, "I could have stayed in bed, if we're going to catch them now would be the time, I can't track them if they leave the slums," Jade pointed out. She was lying of course, but they didn't need to know that. If she could get the plan over with she'd be happy, as it was she was going to have to spend a small fortune on healers.

"She's right it would be difficult to track them but we could always wait, you know catch them by surprise," Timmy pointed out.

Jade glanced at him, disinterest evident on her face, "I'm generally the one who leads these ambushes, and you know as well I that in this situation an ambush won't work."

"Wait. Why?" Flora asked, "The enemies power doesn't matter in an ambush."

"Yeah so why?" Helia agreed with her.

Jade raised a brow, and looked at the ceiling, this conversation was getting boring fast, it was like explaining nuclear physics to a child, no matter how many times she dumbed it down for them they still wouldn't get it. . "You guys sure don't understand do you? It's true ambushing is a very _basic yet _advantageous tactic, but to pull it off you must meet two basic requirements you must meet. First we must move with grace and precision so even the most sensitive of ears will not be able to detect us and we must find the enemy first. Second we must secure a location to secure our enemies off guard to inflict _critical _damage on them, and quickly conceal ourselves in that location. Once we are able to fulfill those conditions an ambush becomes a valid tactic. We have magic so we can find their location pretty easily and the second is an advantage because I know the slums like the back of my hand. However we're assuming they live in the slums as well, so that won't work. There are way to many unknown factors for me to lead an ambush, besides I have more people than I normally deal with. I have a bunch of idiots at my command and a group of non-trained princesses who have no _special_ traits," she said ignoring the heated looks she was receiving from the group.

"Says the sniper," Brandon said with a roll of his eyes.

"Actually I left my rifle at home, with people flying all over the place I couldn't risk messing up. I'll be moving down to ground level with the boys. It's time to put Codatorta's endurance training to the test."


	4. Chapter 3

**An: I'm not writing a 107 page fight scene this early in the story, I'm sorry but imagine there was a huge ass fight scene… don't worry I will write one but not now, a fight scene at this point in the story would be pointless…maybe I'll come back later and insert one. **

_People enjoy toying with darkness_

_It's interesting in its own right_

_Because there is darkness in everything_

_And sometimes it wins_

She was having a very bad day. She really should have stayed at home today, it would have the humiliation and possibly pain of doing what she was doing right now. After all she had an idea how powerful Icy was and she knew she was going to take the fall anyway, she also knew that even if she hadn't shown up they would have lost anyway. Well had she stayed at home, she wouldn't be in this predicament right now.

"Let's see; you blew me off my bike into a wall, then you sent me crashing into an office, oh and who could forget how you sent me flying into that dumpster, ooh and into that shop of knives," Jade said, blood dripping from her forehead into her eyes. Two of her guns were pointed at Darcy and Stormy, who were standing on either side of her. "Are you done playing crash-test Jade?"

"Hey what about us, if you think you had it bad…" Brandon began only to be shot the coldest glare from Jade he had ever received.

"I'm blaming you idiots for this mess, you could have left me at home, where I could be drawing or writing at this time but _noooo_ you had to drag me along on this suicidal mission," Jade snapped at him.

"Ahem I hate to interrupt this touching moment but really your choice princess, the Solarian brat or will you try your luck trying to take us down?" Icy snarled at her, and Jade had to give her props for her acting. Jade flicked her eyes to Stella who was slowly being frozen solid. Faeries hated the cold, she knew she despised it when Icy hit her with one of her cold spells.

"Decisions, decisions, save someone I really dislike or try and bring in the bad guy. On the one hand she'll be dead and I won't have to deal with her anymore, on the other hand…" Jade paused and thought for a split second, "Sorry I have nothing, there really is no upside to her being alive the world doesn't need another spoiled brat," Jade said with a nonchalant shrug.

"You'll regret it Jade, you'll feel guilty," Brandon yelled at her.

"Guilt? Definitely not, I'm doing this for the _greater good_ you know the one you guys preach so highly about, one sacrifice to save hundreds."

"She's my best friend Jade please drop the gun," Bloom said giving Jade a pleading look.

Riven sighed, "Think of it like this if you save her life now she'll be indebted to you and you can make her do whatever you want."

"That isn't the problem, really it isn't. If I do drop the gun what's to stop them from icing her anyway, stop thinking with your emotions and think with your head. Or am I the only person with that capability these days."

"She's right. I was just going to kill her," Icy said with a shrug.

"What exactly do you want?" Sky asked forcing himself into a standing position his sword lay shattered beside him.

"Well we were minding our own business when you interrupted us, I suppose we could have left a long time ago if we had wanted, unfortunately for you kicking your ass is just too much fun," Stormy said.

"So this force that is supposed to stop us? They wasted our time here today ladies, if we kill them now the darkness will begin spreading like a virus, however I am sure Baltor would like a piece of them when the time comes so we'll keep them alive until then. However the princess would be an excellent addition to our plans, she seems to be the only one with sense in her head, so I'm extending you an invitation to join us."

Jade frowned slightly, "What's in it for me?"

"Jade," Bloom admonished as she too got up, with the possibility of Icy killing Stella she to was stationary.

"How about the ability to wield magic, I'm sure you feel only half complete without that ability. We can give you your magic back Jade, we can make you whole," Stormy said.

"The ability to change the world for the better anything you wish for," Darcy whispered.

"If you wish it revenge to the people who have scorned you and lied to you, these people aren't the light they have been tainted with evil themselves."

"Don't listen to them Jade, lies they're trying to trick you, remember the warehouse last night? All those men dead, they killed them all," Sky shouted.

"Really just like they were going to kill the children? You see the people in the slums you see people dying every single day Jade and yet you continue to lie to yourself. The Pride are selfish they don't care about the greater good all they care about is themselves, their image their money. Have you noticed that only the poor are said to be members of the darkness never the rich? It's only the rich that can afford to fight the darkness. Your own parents are trying to kill you because you don't fall into their image of the perfect daughter. They even stripped you of your power so it would be easier to kill you," Icy continued.

Jade frowned this wasn't part of the plan, "Shut-up," she said with a growl.

"That's a lie, members of The Pride are members of the light they don't have a shred of darkness in them," Flora shouted.

"Trust us Jade light is the only thing that can stop the dark, we see things for what they really are, the dark is _evil_," Layla added.

Jade fell to her knees and clutched her head which had begun to pulse in pain, "Shut-up," she repeated more forcefully. It was like to warring forces having a massive battle in her head.

"Really? Darkness is just misunderstood just like you. Beside you have that power to see what is really evil, and what do you see? The so called members of the dark are fighting to protect themselves from the light, yet they want to annihilate us. We are only fighting to protect ourselves Jade."

"We're trying to protect the people from people like _you_!" Bloom shouted and threw a ball of magic at Icy who blocked it.

Jade grimaced in pain and tried to crawl away from the group, they might not know it but their words had magic laced in them, and the verbal battle over her was splitting her apart. "Shut-up," she shouted.

"Hey Icy something's wrong," Darcy said turning to Jade whose eyes shot open revealing the glowing black eyes.

Icy turned to Jade and frowned in worry, something was wrong, "Jade?"

"Cousin?"

"Ladies a debuff spell would work nicely right about now," Icy ordered as a drop of blood fell from Jade's nose.

"_**DYXTERION."** _Darcy bellowed and a black light descended from the sky and struck Jade knocking her out.

"What did you do to her?" Bloom shouted running to her and pulling her up into a hug. Icy ignored her and nodded to her sisters who disappeared with her.

"Shit, Codatorta's going to kill us, she was the best sniper in twenty realms," Riven groaned.

"I'm not dead you jackass," Jade replied groaning as she stood up. "But for a split second I thought I was," she lied as she opened her arms as if she wanted a hug. Riven looked at her suspiciously, "And I realized how much I'd miss you guys for being idiotic, now can I please have my hug."

"Aww that's okay Jade," Brandon said grabbing her and Riven shook his head, he had been the last poor idiot to hug Jade.

Jade's knee shot up fast and a thud was heard as Brandon dropped to the ground grabbing his crotch, a silent scream coming from his mouth. "I'm going home and I'm not answering my phone or opening my door for any of you. You can go die for all I care, I'll ask the officer in charge if I can switch teams, I'll have less a chance of getting killed." she announced stalking off.

"Dad is it possible for a faerie whose powers were bound to gain some more powers?" Bloom asked Oritel.

"Well it has never happened before, it isn't _impossible_ for that to happen. Why do you ask?"

"Jade's eyes were glowing today, when we were attacked by those three witches, she screamed and clutched her head in pain and her eyes glowed black. The witches then hit her with a debuff spell and knocked her unconscious, this was after they asked her to join them of course."

"Black? Jade's powers are light based." Oritel said surprise evident in his voice, "Tell me everything that happened today Bloom," he ordered.


	5. Chapter 4

**An: Whoa an update from me, I found this chapter unfinished and quickly finished it because something, yes something struck me and I'm quite pleased with how my novel is going, I'm already a 120 pages into it, so I'm good. Don't ask when the next update is going to be but if you pester me with Reviews you might start getting them more frequently though. Not making any promises though, anyway later. **

* * *

"You have a punctured lung, numerous fractured ribs and internal bleeding. You've also shattered your nose around the bridge area; four fractures. And incase you haven't noticed it yet, your left eye is swollen shut and you have continual internal bleeding from your nose and eye," Jade glared at the healer a frown on her face.

"How much will it cost you to fix it?" Icy asked.

"Unfortunately it would be best if she healed naturally, the body won't come over the trauma of that injury quickly unless she does this by herself."

Icy turned to her progeny she had to give the girl credit she hadn't slipped into unconsciousness until she had been safely in Icy's vicinity. "Well that won't do will it now girls…"

"I'm perfectly fine I just have to keep of my feet for a few days," Jade said quietly it hurt to move her mouth.

"That won't do, we can't break into the Omega dimension with you at a quarter of your power," Darcy chastised her and turned back to the healer who had a look of fear in his eyes.

"The Omega dimension? You're those three witches, your highness what in the world are you doing with them?"

Icy turned to Jade who was playing with her shadowy tendrils; her one good eye was glowing gently. "All I came here to do was get fixed up," she said quietly as a tendril wrapped around the man. "Fix me or I will kill you," she said, her voice was unnaturally hard.

"Yes your majesty," the man quickly got to healing Jade's wounds as soon as she let him go.

"Next time go easy on me," Jade said with a sigh as she began to feel the pain lessening.

"Why this was all part of your training, I didn't even feel you using your powers to protect yourself, because if you hadn't you'd be dead by now," Icy said reaching over to pat Jade on the back. Jade winced at the action and Icy stopped immediately.

Jade paused and looked at her, "Sorry," she muttered. She enjoyed when Icy, Stormy or even Darcy patted her on the back it made her feel as if she was needed by them. "So when does my training finally end?" she asked them, she wanted to show everyone what she was capable of.

"It would have been sooner but you seemed to have lost control today," Icy said reprimanding her gently. She watched as the doctor fixed Jade's nose, and began to heal her eye.

Jade winced, "I'm sorry," she said quickly hoping that there wasn't any more reprimanding, a smile flitted across her features when Icy patted Jade's head.

"Not to worry we'll just make sure that it doesn't happen again, isn't that right?" Icy asked Darcy and Stormy who both nodded in agreement.

Jade smiled and got up, "I'll go back to my training then," she said in a cheerful tone. I will be ready for anything that you throw at me in a week I promise, remember what you said I'm a gifted learner."

"Eww now you're being optimistic and cheerful again, tone it down," Darcy ordered, "you know how it annoys us when you're like that." Darcy turned to the doctor and erased his memory of the past hour or so, leaving him dazed and confused.

Jade grinned, "I know," she said before translocating her self back to her apartment where she opened her fridge and pulled out a beer, so that she could begin her training right away. She was glad that Icy, Darcy and Stormy were not mad at her at all , she hated when they were upset with her, or worse yet disappointed with one of her many failures. Jade took a sip of her beer and went to her library where she picked out one of them. She had become notorious for keeping stuff out in the open, with merely a simple spell to keep people from stumbling onto it. She flicked to the page that she had last stopped at and began to read, drinking a beer as she read through the pages at a quick pace. She growled slightly when she heard a knock on the door. "Go away," she yelled not getting up.

"It's us Jade," Sky said through the door, "And unfortunately we're not going to leave you alone until you open this door. And if you don't open this door we're going to break it down."

Jade sighed and put the book back where she found it, before making her way to the door and grabbing one of her pistols. "Why do you five insist on bothering me?" She asked holstering the gun as she opened the door; she was surprised to see her parents, her cousin and her uncle standing there with the Winx club very much behind the specialists. "There are royal people in my doorway," she said in a dry tone, "Oh dear and I would have cleaned up if I knew you were coming," she said pulling her gun out of her holster and throwing it back on the table. "You know I really should put more booby traps around here, it would help keep you people away, probably the rats as well but they make better company than you all," she said opening the door for them to enter, as she made her way back to her singular couch and took a seat. "So what do I owe this…unpleasant and random visit for? If this is another intervention I swear I will shoot myself in the foot right now."

"Jade we are only here to see if you have acquired any magical abilities or any magical items in your many…travels that have influenced you in the past few years," Oritel said.

Jade frowned, her spells were undetectable, "Hmm go ahead, knock yourself out, but don't touch anything, I don't have the money to disinfect everything when you leave, remember most of my assets have been frozen. I only have enough money as a specialist and that won't cover the acid that I'll need to buy to have everything burned. Of course it would make an excellent, excellent investment as I could build a moat filled with acid to keep you people away," she said as she watched them start to ransack through her small apartment.

After an hour or so, Oritel finally called a halt to the search, "We've found nothing, and I doubt that there is anything here, it is quite possible that the witches that you were after spelled her or something Bloom, like I said, I have complete faith that Jade would not turn her back on her people." Timmy quickly agreed with him as did the other specialists, "We have nothing to fear, and Jade we are terribly sorry that we have intruded onto your private life."

Jade looked up from where she had been drawing on the couch, "That's nice to know so are you going to take the hidden cameras that you strategically placed in my apartment out or not?" Jade said her hands flying across the paper. "I'm not stupid nor am I blind, nor are any of you even somewhat decent at placing them so I wouldn't suspect them."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Jade," Miguel said looking at his daughter.

"Okay," Jade said pausing and looking at them, "Take them down or I quit the force, go look for the three who offered me untold riches and power and join up with them," she said her eyes narrowing. "I don't have time for any more bullshit. I want them out of my house and I want you all out of my flat in less than five minutes, or I will walk out and I won't come back." Oritel frowned at Jade and met her eyes, "If you don't trust me at all then I'm leaving, I already have to put up with all your bullshit this is going to far."

Oritel sighed, "Take them all down, she's right we need to trust her more."

Jade smiled at him but said nothing and watched as they began to take away the cameras, "Good now get out of here," she said opening the door and pushing them all out when they were finished. She quickly went around the apartment and disabled the few others that had been left behind. She did a quick magical sweep of the room to make sure there was nothing before going back to her book and picking up her phone, and dialing Darcy's number. "They enjoy making my life hell," she said into the phone when she heard Darcy on the other end. It was code that she had no idea if she was being tapped or not.

"_What did they do now?"_ Darcy asked in a false voice alerting Icy and Stormy, who quickly walked over.

"They all came to check if I were into the dark stuff," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"_Wow really that must have been like hell," _Darcy said.

"Yeah I know it was then they got all huffy when I told them to leave after they planted some of their tech in my room," Jade said in a ticked off voice. "I mean really they are just too much."

"_Wow they went that far this time?" _Darcy asked nodding at Icy and Stormy.

"Yeah they did, look I'll talk to you some other time you know I need to make sure those perverts didn't put anything in my bathroom," she said with an annoyed growl. "To think they were apart of this, pfft now I'll have to go make there lives miserable for a couple of weeks or until they beg for forgiveness, you know whatever comes first," Jade said shutting her phone off, and heading to go check the other rooms.


	6. Chapter 5

**An: OMFG another update!!! Yes well that's enough from me...honestly no idea when the next chapter will be.**

* * *

Darcy looked at her sisters, "Do you think it is time we stepped out our plan? Jade already trusts us completely. She is even aware that we are using her a bit," Darcy said leaning back in her chair. "If we were to release Baltor now do you think that anything good will come out of it? Will she be ready to do what needs to be done, because as your mother said Icy, Baltor waits for no one."

"As long as we keep Jade close to us then she will do anything we ask her to do. However we must remain cautious after all Jade is still indeed a faerie and she feels that overwhelming urge to do right. If she even questions our judgement and our actions once then we will be doomed, because she will strike us with just as much force then we have asked her to strike the pride." Icy said, rubbing at her temples.

"So we tell her what this is going to involve, we be honest with her. She is after all our friend," Stormy said with a small smile.

Icy looked at her oddly, Jade was her friend? She chuckled at the thought. Jade was nothing more than a pawn in the grand scheme of things. She would bring the Fall of the Pride and bring on the darkness. If that was the case then what was this guilt that she felt, she looked up and saw somewhat similar looks on her sisters faces and sighed. "Stormy's right, we should inform her on what must be done."

Darcy sighed, "Jade has no qualms about killing people, it just depends on who we ask her to kill. If we can hide those facts from her and hide Baltor's barbarity than we are good to go. However we must convince her that the Pride must be destroyed, and because we are her friends we will not ask her to commit such an act, unless she wants to. However in some cases I don't think that she will have a problem with it."

"Send her a text than and tell her that we need to have a very important discussion," Icy said. "As soon as we tell her the faster we will know what our next course of action will be." Icy got up and left the room a grim look on her face.

* * *

Jade was on her stomach looking through the scope of her rifle, "I've got him in my sights jerkwads." She commented through her communication link.

"_How many times do I have to tell you we're sorry?"_ Brandon asked her.

"Till I forgive you and who the hell knows when that is going to be," Jade replied feeling her cellphone going off in her pocket. She frowned slightly and reached into her pocket and pulled out a rifle and pointed it at the man as she read the text message. Jade blinked at the wording and winced slightly; she had done something wrong. She was sure of it.

"_Jade!"_ Jade jumped up, and looked at the fleeing man, and pulled the trigger, an explosion of blood was on the pavement as the man dropped cursing as he clutched onto his leg.

"_You were late?"_ Riven's voice said, a bit of shock in his voice.

"Hmm, so I was, I must have fallen asleep, you know how slow you guys are?" Jade said looking over the ledge of the building that she had been on and jumped onto the fire escape stairwell and began to make her way down.

"_Or maybe you finally got yourself a boyfriend and he called you," _Brandon said in a sing-song voice. There was a pause on their communication links and all the men burst into laughter at the impossibility of that, causing Jade to scowl.

"I can get a boyfriend if I wanted one," she said as she met up with them. "Unfortunately most _boys_ remind of you. And even I have standards," she said as she gently kicked the man who was writhing on the ground. The specialists scowled at Jade's insult, but didn't say anything. "So are we done now?" She questioned.

"Why you have an important meeting?" Sky asked her.

"Yes with my boyfriend," Jade said with a somewhat wicked grin.

"Wait we should meet him," Brandon said. "After all we must give him our seal of approval," he said with a smile on his face, which was quickly replaced with a look of pain as Jade kneed him. "Or not," he managed as he dropped to his knees.

Jade slipped on her glasses and sighed, "Its just a quick meeting," she said looking at them. "I'll be back as soon as I can, so I'll meet you in the next sector."

Sky nodded, "Fine but you have to do the paperwork for the day," he said with a grin, causing Jade to scowl at him.

"Fine," she said with a growl as she slipped her riffle onto her back after setting the safety setting on, and got on to her bike and rode off.

Jade arrived at a restaurant and found Stormy, Icy, and Darcy already waiting for her, she waved at them and took a seat placing her riffle on the table beside her, this caused people to stare but she ignored them.

"We ordered your usual," Icy said looking at Jade, who thanked her quickly with a nod. Icy could see the nervousness on her features and sighed. "We aren't mad at you we merely came to discuss what came next."

A look of surprise crossed Jade's features; they had never talked about their plans with her, until the last minute.

"You know what our ultimate goal is right," Jade nodded quickly. "Well we must tell you that you will see some horrors as we fight for dominance, however you must remain strong. And if you feel uncomfortable about some of the people you can say no and we will do it for you," Darcy said with a soothing voice.

"I understand and I already told you that I will follow you, you have already shown me what is right and what is wrong. And even I understand that there must be some sacrifices in a war," Jade said.

"You must understand that everyone that is a big part of them must be destroyed, everyone Jade," Stormy said calmly, with a look that said even your brothers.

Jade looked at them, "Not them they are still young they can still learn, I will make sure of it I promise," she said there was a hint of panic in her voice.

"See, but we will leave them in your care, if they revolt you will be held accountable for there actions and you will be punished for them as well, understood?" Jade nodded and got up, knowing that the conversation was over.

"It begins next week, Jade prepare yourself, we'll break into the Omega dimension in a week, we'll send you the instructions on your phone, in the code that we taught you understand." Jade nodded and left the restaurant her thoughts racing.


	7. Chapter 6

**An:another update...  
**

* * *

Jade sighed as she looked at the dark energy that was running over her hands,. The energy would jump up every now and again, and Jade watched it intently, she was trying to figure out just how nervous that she was. Jade picked up the sword that the specialists had gotten her for her birthday, and watched as the light blue energy blade turned black as night. She was quite aware her eyes were glowing, she could feel it. Tomorrow….it was going to happen tomorrow; she would help the Trix free Baltor. She wondered if she was making the right decision. Jade let the blade fall to the ground and closed her eyes as the dark energy formed into a dagger that was situated on her wrist. Jade stood up, her eyes still closed and began to practice.

With her eyes closed she didn't notice that Darcy, Icy, and Stormy had entered the room and watched Jade practicing quietly. It was like a dance, everything thrust, every kick, all fit in perfectly in the invincible music that was playing in Jade's head. Her movements were fluid, her extensions perfect. Her foot movement, each jump, leap and step, was graceful. If it weren't for the black energy blades on her wrists, one would never assume that Jade was practicing her blade work.

Jade finally came to a halt in front of the Trix, her eyes were still closed, but she was breathing hard. There was a thin layer of sweat on her forehead as she tried to regain her breath, there was a grim look on her face, which was finally replaced by a determined one. She froze when she finally heard the breathing of people in the room. Their breathing was slightly erratic. Jade smiled at the Trix as she finally opened her eyes, and stared at her friends, "I'm ready."

Icy looked at her sisters and nodded, "Yes Jade you are."

* * *

"Jade's never been this late before," Sky said as he sat with his friends waiting for Jade to show up. "Think she's still mad at us?""She's female Sky, I think that's highly likely. But she'll show, she needs the money," Timmy pointed out. 

"I know she does but still we should do something nice for her. I mean it can't be easy for her, and we only made it worse," Sky said.

"Sky's right…so what should we get her?" Brandon said, looking at Riven. "Well what does she like I mean…" Brandon was interrupted when their pagers went off. "Never mind we have to get to Sector 12-2V. Jade will probably be there and we can get her to tell us what she likes but can't afford," Brandon said.

"We can get her a healers coupon or something, like five free healing sessions," Riven said as he got onto his bike, "She's always getting hurt and never has enough for a healer because they are expensive. It's practical and thoughtful," he said starting up his engine, and placing his communicator in his ear.

"Who said you didn't have a big heart?" Sky said with a grin looking at him, Riven rolled his eyes and drove off, the rest of the specialists following him closely.

"Sorry to interrupt you jackasses but we got a class alpha threat, it seems that the Trix are back," Jade's sharp voice came through the intercom, " I will wait till you …people arrive before launching a counter attack. But hurry up they are killing everyone in sight." With that Jade disconnected.

"Well you heard her, let's move…Timmy get the girls we might need their help," Sky said as he accelerated forward.

* * *

Jade watched the guys entering the area, she was no longer in uniform and was wearing black jeans with a dark red wifebeater. Her boots went half-way up her legs, she was another person. Jade turned to Darcy who was hiding in the shadows, "They're here," she said. Even her voice had changed, it was now lower and there was malice hidden in it.

"Excellent," Darcy said with a bow, before she began to walk away she paused and looked back at Jade and made her way towards her and gently kissed her on the lips. "Good luck," she whispered quickly giving Jade another kiss, before dematerializing.

Jade was shocked to say the least, she hadn't been expecting that, she knew that Darcy was bi at the most but she never thought that Darcy, would be interested in her in anyway. But judging by the kiss it was probably more platonic then anything else. Jade quickly returned to reality when the building across from her came crashing to the ground. Jade looked up and watched the Trix making their grand entrance as was normal for them.

"Jade get down here, and please tell me you brought your pistols, we're going to need them."

Jade looked over the edge of the building, she was at least 200 stories high. She sighed and fell off the edge, her feet quickly touched the glass planes and Jade broke out into a run. Her legs pumping as she ran down the building, she finally managed to push herself off the building and landed on the ground. The impact itself caused cracks in the pavement. Jade stood up and dusted herself off and began to walk to where the specialists were. There was a small flash and she saw Bloom and the others, and a frown settled across her features. "It's time," she whispered to herself as she allowed the dark energy to warp into a blade.


	8. Chapter 7

**An:another update...  
**

* * *

Jade entered the area the dark blade dragging against the ground causing sparks to fly, the sound of the magic scraping the ground caused both the specialists and Winx club to look at her. "I suppose I should make a grand entrance. You know like I normally do. However I don't. I don't even have a snappy line or a play on words."

"Jade…what's going on here?" Sky said taking a step towards her concern in his eyes as he noticed the determined look on Jade's face, which was coupled with the slightly possessed one as well.

Jade ignored him slamming her fist into his face as she walked by him. There was a sickening thud and crunch as Sky slid to the ground clutching his nose. "Since I was a little kid," she began slamming a foot into Timmy's gut, which sent him flying. "Since I was a child every one has been saying that there's something wrong with me." Her sword went up and there was a distinct clang as Riven's sword clashed against hers. Jade pushed him off her and pivoted quickly dancing to the side as he rushed by her, was met with a very distinct elbow to the back of the head, there was a thud as Riven dropped to the ground. "Something wrong with me, because I was different, my eyes signified the duality, the balance that universe made. I was light," Jade quickly and efficiently disarmed Brandon and slammed a foot into his head. "And I am darkness," she said with a malicious grin. "The darkness is more fun," she whispered as she got in Bloom's face. "Besides you guys took away my light, because I was to dangerous wasn't I dear cousin. To much of a…loose cannon." Jade shoved her hard sending her to the ground.

"Get away from her," Stella said running towards Jade her staff in hand. Jade turned at a speed that couldn't be tracked by human eyes, slicing the staff in two. "My staff!?!"

Jade's hand grabbed Stella by the neck and squeezed tightly before throwing her away as if she were nothing but garbage. "You were the worst, you never showed me an inch of respect, I'll have no regrets killing you," she whispered bending down. Her sword held high glistening in the sunlight. Jade was about to strike when she suddenly wheeled around dodging the blast that Layla had sent her way. The blast hit Stella pushing her further into the crumbling brick wall.

"Leave her alone," Jade turned slowly her eyes narrowing as she saw the rest of the Winx club already in there winx form waiting with ready blasts.

Jade watched out of the corner of her eye as Sky who was reaching for his sword and winced, "Oh dear it seems you have me surrounded, how terrible," she said with a smile on her face. "But if I were you I'd look up, cause my _friends_ are here," Jade said pointing upwards.

"We're not going to fall for that, Jade, we have no idea how but those witches must have spelled you when you weren't looking," Sky said, "Now drop the sword."

Jade sighed and threw her sword in the air, "Well I'd still look up," she said pointing upwards. "Cause if you don't they'll kill you and I want that pleasure," she said.

Everyone looked up and indeed Icy, Stormy, and Darcy had been quietly chanting a spell, "Everybody scatter!" Sky shouted as the Trix let the blast go, Jade grabbed her blade and twirled out of the area.

Bloom winced, "You guys take Jade, we'll deal with them," She said with a forced smile as she shot forth a blast at them which they easily dodged. "Sky be careful if she's been hiding this from us what else could she have been hiding," She said giving him a quick kiss as she went Winx and flew up after Icy.

Sky turned to Jade who was already in a defensive position, "You can fight with a sword?" he whispered to her, "What else have you been keeping from us then, and even if you can wield a sword you are no match for me Jade give up."

Jade blinked and grinned, "I didn't mind you guys. You were stupid and annoying but then again so are many males. But at the same time I must rid the world of all evil, and I think that I'll start with you." Jade said with a grin as she pointed her sword at him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, as a Prince of Light I will do my duty to rid the world of all evil," He said his sword out and touching Jade's sword.

Jade didn't say anything in return, she only began, her arm moving quickly as she and Sky began there duel. "I'll give you all the respect that you deserve before I kill you," she finally said with a nod. As she slammed her shoulder into him, "However I won't give that same respect to them, I will force them to watch me slowly slaughter you, before I kill them and desecrate their bodies," she promised.

"Then I won't allow you to," Sky said as there swords clashed, he was scared of just how good Jade was. She was matching him blow for blow.

Jade grinned and threw her sword up into the air and began to dance around Sky. She need to end this quickly before she fell apart, "First blood goes to me Sky," She whispered to him as she whirled by him. Jade's swords fell into her arm and she turned around and slammed the sword into his chest, the blade protruding from his back.

"_**SKY!!!!**_" Jade looked up to see Bloom screaming as she was held by Icy in an ice coffin, "_**JADE HOW COULD YOU!!! He was your friend!**_" Bloom screamed as Icy winced before placing her in a thick layer of ice.

Jade pulled the sword out of Sky with her foot, watching him fall to the ground, "So it begins," she whispered a look of sadness in her eyes as she turned to face the other specialists. 


	9. Chapter 8

**An:another update...  
**

* * *

Jade flicked the blood of her blade as it quickly morphed into a ball of shadow as she looked at the carnage that lay before her, blood was splattered on her clothes and on her face and she had a haunted look in her eye. "Finished," she said her voice above a bear whisper. She kicked Riven over and looked at his chest, like the other there was a huge gaping hole in his chest. Jade looked up at the Trix who were floating down towards her, "Finished," she repeated again.

Darcy looked at Jade and wrapped her arms around her kissing her cheek gently trying to bring Jade out of the shell-shock she seemed to be in. "It's over Jade, it's over, what's done is done."

Icy watched her sister carefully noting how close Jade was getting to Darcy as she seemed to snuggle into the older girls arms. "The hardest part is over Jade, you can take a break. You won't have to kill anyone for awhile."

"Can we at least bury the bodies?" Jade asked suddenly feeling ill.

"They wouldn't have given you that honor, and if you do that you'll regret it for life. Let the birds and dogs peck at there bodies, until the Pride come to pick up there fallen." Stormy said.

"Can I go home now?" Jade asked shivering slightly, "I think I'm going to be sick."

Darcy cast a look at the bodies, "Can't blame you," she said as translocated there bodies back to Jade's apartment. Jade broke away from her and ran to the bathroom where the sound of retching soon filled peoples ears. "Maybe we acted to soon?"

"Well at least it's over," Stormy said with a sigh.

Icy turned to Darcy a frown on her face, "Don't break her heart, the last thing we need is another one of your scorned lovers coming after us," Icy warned. "And maybe we did, this whole plan could have waited another year."

Jade returned, her face dripping with water, her eyes looked dead. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "It shouldn't have gotten to me this much, I'm sorry. I'll try harder next time," even her voice sounded monotonous.

"You showing regret after doing what you did, is normal, its human and it proves that you aren't sociopathic or psychopathic," Stormy said patting Jade on the back. "It can't be said about them can it. How many of our people have they killed and shown little emotion for it? Jade I would be scared if you showed no feeling for what you did."

Jade felt Darcy's arms wrap around her and relaxed somewhat, trying to break her mind from what she had done. "Do you...do you actually like me Darcy or am I just going to be one of those people that you fuck and dump?" Jade asked turning to her.

"I've liked you for years, I've never seen some one that has the courage that you do," Darcy said gently stroking Jade's face. Jade closed her eyes and relaxed. "It's okay Jade, everything is going to be okay," Darcy said softly.

Jade was quiet for a few minutes, "It's not safe here," she finally said looking up. "The whole Pride army will be on us on a few hours," Jade said finally breaking away from Darcy. "We should go to the safehouse that you guys made."

"She's right, grab your stuff Jade. We must leave now," Icy said looking at Jade, her eyes were glowing slightly as she said this. Icy caught Darcy's eyes Jade's aura had never been this dark. There had always been traces of light around Jade. Icy briefly wondered what the hell was going on but thought against it.

* * *

"There," a voice whispered as she looked at the bodies in front of her, "Now its time to get to work. If I don't work fast then they'll die," she quickly went to the first body in front of her her hands glowing slightly, her hand over Bloom's body. The wounds began to close knitting together, the dried blood was gently pushed away and Bloom's breathing became more regular.

Bloom's eyes shot open after a breath and looked into the face of her savior. **_"You!"_**


End file.
